bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banzuke
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Stray Snake, Tortured Monkey page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 14:42, 17 February 2010 Edits The point Yyp was making is that the article talk pages are only for talking about maintenance and article issues. Not for general discussion about things in bleach. Thats what the Forums are for. Also just to point out any Hiyori can experience wear and tear over time or in a single battle. The fact is that using Kenpachi's as example would be an error on a bunch of fronts but mainly because The 11th Division Hiyori that Kenpachi wears was taken from the previous captain when he killed him. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Similarity I do not dispute the similarity, though it being tattered does not prove anything. It was removed because the article talk pages are only for the discussion of the contents and maintenance of that article, not for general conversations. As there was nothing in what you posted that concerned the article, it belongs in the forums. You can discuss and speculate about Isshin in the forum topic dedicated to him at this link: Forum:Isshin Kurosaki. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chapter 397 We have a strict Spoiler Policy, which means you can't state spoiler info outside of the Spoiler page. Do not add spoiler content to anyone's page again. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. While we appreciate you uploading that picture for us, please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The correct licensing info for any manga image is while is used for anime images. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:C411 cover.png so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :